Non-linear optical materials have made possible wavelength tunable coherent light sources important in various applications extending from bio-imaging to laser machining. Second harmonic wave generation is an example of these applications. There is a need for efficient and effective enhancement of second harmonic wave generation and devices capable of doing so.